


Part 3 (Prompto x Reader)

by hypaalicious



Series: Chocobros x Reader [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Confused about the unexpected dalliances that you've started forming with half of the traveling band of Insomnians, an impromptu photography session with the sunshine boy garners unexpected results.





	Part 3 (Prompto x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Good ol' Prom. Don't sleep on him, fam. He's not as innocent as he seems. Heh.

You loved car rides. When you were small, they were often a way to lull you into sleep after watching the scenery blur by. Even after the embarrassing breakdown right outside of Insomnia happened and you found out just how much it sucked to have to push an expensive and heavy car a few miles to the nearest rest stop, you still found a way to appreciate the dynamics of a road trip with your traveling companions.

Or, you _used_ to appreciate it until it got all complicated, and you were trying to figure out whose fault that was.

Noctis was taking advantage of the rare opportunity to drive the Regalia himself through the twists and turns of the Duscae roads, with Prompto in the seat next to him trying to take pictures of just about anything that passed by. This left you stuck right in between Ignis and Gladio in the back, and you had _way_ too much to think about to really deal with being in that close proximity to both of them.

You were sure that Ignis was at least aware of your conundrum, but if his way of trying to calm you down was making sure he sat next to you while massaging light circles on the back of your hand then it really wasn’t helping. Especially when it was combined with Gladio brushing his hand nonchalantly against the nape of your neck as he lounged an arm across the back of the seat.

It just made your brain come up with scenario after scenario of being passed back and forth between them, and you did _not_ need to be in that headspace right now.

You had to get away from these alpha males for a little bit. In fact, you wanted to take a hiatus from the entire group while you processed everything that had happened thus far, but that wasn’t possible. The original point of you even indulging in a couple of base desires with a few members of the group was so that you could function normally. _Not_ so that you would end up with a worse case of sexual frustration than what you started with as well as constantly wondering about that thing Gladio said about all of them evidently wanting to “fuck your brains out”.

You stared forward, switching your gaze between the back of Noct’s jet black hair and Prompto’s side profile as he leaned almost way too far out of the car to snap a picture. You considered those two to be “safe”, but you weren’t sure now. Your mantra had always been “he’s engaged” with the Crown Prince and “he’s got a wicked crush on Cindy” with the cameraman. You didn’t remember getting any kind of vibes off of them to know otherwise… but then again, should you even trust your so-called instincts on mutual attraction right now? They were obviously broken.

You lifted a hand to the bridge of your nose and pinched it while exhaling. _Six, what have I gotten myself into?_

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked from the left of you.

_I’m feeling claustrophobic._ “Yep, I’m okay.”

You pointedly did not look over at the disbelieving raised eyebrow you just knew that he gave you in return.

“Seems like you’re a bit preoccupied with your thoughts,” Gladio piped in. You caught the hint of a smirk on his face and immediately wanted to smack it off of him. _But knowing him, he’d probably like it._

“Anything that you’d like to share?” Ignis innocently asked, taking a moment to adjust his glasses.

_Yes. I’d like to share myself with both of you, and I don’t know why I am like this._ You kept your mouth shut as you saw Noct glance back at you in the rearview mirror, and you tried giving your best reassuring grin. You didn’t know how long you were going to be able to hide whatever was going on with the three of you from him, but you swore to the Six that you were going to prolong that other shoe dropping for as long as humanly possible.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in when Noct turned his attention back to the road… then tightly sucked in another one as Ignis’ fingers began to trail from the back of your hand slowly up past your wrist. Your brain started assaulting you with images of the last time he touched you like that, and now you had the added real-time tactile stimulation of _those damn gloves_ as he feathered your arm with them. If you weren’t sure before, you definitely knew now that his ministrations weren’t as noble as they should have been because he was extremely careful not to lift his hand higher than what the seat in front of him could hide.

“Maybe you just need a distraction?” Gladio’s digits started climbing up from your neck to lace themselves through your hair, and your eyes almost popped out of your skull with the effort it took for you to just stay as still as possible. You also made the mistake of glancing over at Ignis as if he was going to save you and caught the look he was giving you out of the corner of his eye.

No, he was _definitely_ not going to save you. In fact, it seemed like he enjoyed toying with you too much. Both of the bastards did. _I guess fluid teamwork doesn’t just apply to battle with them._ You desperately wanted to get angry enough to retaliate, perhaps by being bold enough to sneak both of your hands into their respective laps and mess with them to see how _they_ liked it… but your brain was stuck in “Flight” over “Fight” mode while your body seemed to be on the verge of spontaneous combustion.

_If there really are any gods left on this planet, I’m praying to all of them to get me out of this situation, right now._

“OHHHH! OOOOOOO, NOCT, STOP THE CAR!” Prompto suddenly exclaimed, pointing out to the distance.

Noct gave his friend an incredulous look. “No, why? Can we just get this equipment back to Hammerhead first?”

“BUT IT’S A CATOBLEPAS!” The blonde pleaded. “I’ve always wanted a good shot of one, and the lighting is just right, and it’s in the lake right down there, and-”

“Geez, calm down, Prompto,” Noct sighed as he reluctantly pulled the car over to the side of the road. “Why couldn’t you do this while Specs was driving?” He muttered mostly to himself as Prompto opened the door and hopped out.

You saw a blessed opportunity to escape. “Hey, you want company? I’ll help you get the best shots!”

Prompto turned towards you and beamed. “Awesome! Anyone else wanna come? It’s gonna be epic!”

Noct was already deep into a petulant mood due to being held up during the drive. “No. Just make it quick, okay? I want to make it back to Hammerhead before sunset.”

You weren’t even going to wait for one of the others to move to let you out; you just climbed right over Gladio’s lap for the door, and he helped you out by giving your ass a hearty slap as you exited. You made sure to shoot your deadliest glare over your shoulder at him as you made your way over to Prompto.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get carried away. C'mon, let’s go.” You pulled Prompto by the arm away from everyone, down the grassy hill to get to the Alstor Slough Lake where the current object of Prompto’s photography obsession resided. The weather was on the warmer side, but a pleasant breeze greeted you both as you approached the shore.

With the road and all that was troubling about the car ride literally behind you, you felt like you could take a moment to relax and gather yourself. You fell back a bit as Prompto rushed forward, stopping right at the edge of the large body of freshwater to gaze wide-eyed at the creature before him.

“Wow…” He gaped, and turned his head towards you. “It’s even more awesome up close, _______!” He took the strap that was carrying the camera off from around his neck, quickly adjusted the settings before lining up a few shots of the majestic animal idly feeding off of the plant life that littered the floor of the lake.

_He is so adorable._ You took a seat in the grass and allowed yourself time to just appreciate the innocence of the man in front of you. Without him, you were sure the group wouldn’t have the same easygoing dynamic it held, and you wondered if he knew it. You were pretty sure that he constantly felt out of his depth with the rest of the group despite his connection with Noct, but he took everything with a quirky stride that you couldn’t help but admire.

“Why do you like photography so much, Prom?” You found yourself asking him.

He glanced over at you as he browsed through the pics he had already taken, deleting some that weren’t quite perfect. “Well… I’ve always liked taking pictures of anything interesting. Kinda want to be a professional when I grow up… whenever that is,” Prompto put the camera back up to his face. “Until then, I want to make a wicked scrapbook of our adventures.”

You nodded, turning your head towards the Catoblepas meandering closer to the shore. “You use us as models more than yourself, though. I mean, you take great silly selfies, but compared with what you take of the rest of us… it looks like you try to capture all of our sides but only one of yours. Why is that?”

The blond stopped taking pictures for a moment as he digested what you were saying. Just as you were starting to feel a bit bad for blindsiding him with your questions, he looked at you thoughtfully. “You know, you’re the only one to notice that.”

You shook your head, blushing slightly. “I’m sure I’m not, but perhaps the others just haven’t had a chance to call you on it yet?”

Shrugging, Prompto sat down across from you in the grass. “Did you know that I used to be really fat?”

You blinked at him in disbelief. _This tiny guy? I can’t even imagine his body frame handling much more than the muscles he’s sporting now._ “Uh… I don’t want to call you a liar, but…”

He laughed. “I’m serious! I love to eat, but I wasn’t as active as I am now… so it caught up to me pretty quick.” Fidgeting with the lens cap on the camera in his lap, he continued. “I think a part of me always felt bad, but not enough to do anything about it. At least, not until stuff happened and I ended up meeting Noct for the first time. He was pretty blunt in commenting on my weight back then.”

“Was he a douche to you about it?” _If he was, I’m marching right back to the Regalia and slapping him upside his spiky head._

“I don’t think he meant to be, but you know how Noct is. Either way, after that I decided to get in shape so that the next time we met, I’d maybe be worthy of being his friend.” Prompto held up the camera. “So, every week on my workout and dieting plan, I documented my progress in pictures.” His light blue eyes showed hints of sadness despite the levity he was trying to maintain, and your heart lurched. “It was hard. I took the pictures for motivation to get to my goal, but when I looked back at them… it exposed more than just my weight loss journey.”

You had a feeling that it was difficult for him to put such a sensitive subject out there in the open for you to possibly judge, or reject. So you opted for reaching forward and lightly touching his hand to let him know that it was okay to continue, that you hadn’t stopped being there for him. Prompto gave a small smile at the contact, looking down at his lap.

“So now, I’m only focused on showing my happy side in photos. I don’t want to go back to being that person, both in body and in mind.” He looked up then and sheepishly grinned. “I have friends I can take pictures with and create new memories that we can all look back on, and that’s what’s most important to me.”

You took a moment to phrase your words in a way you felt would be suitable for Prompto to understand. “I’m very glad to hear that… but I also hope that you know you don’t have to hide any of your other sides from us, too.” Making sure you looked him in the eyes, you squeezed his hand before drawing your own back into your lap. “We’ll accept you no matter what. Don’t feel like you always need to put on a happy face for us all the time, okay?”

The breeze from the lake ruffled his unruly hair across his forehead, adding to the roundness of his eyes as he gazed at you almost to the point where you weren’t sure if he was actually looking _at_ you or just _through_ you. You didn’t know what was going on in his mind at the moment, and you definitely didn’t mean for what was supposed to be just small talk to turn into a heart-rending deep conversation. But if it helped him in any way see what his true worth was as a person as well as to the group, then it was certainly worth it.

Prompto seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and scratched behind his ear before standing up. Stretching his arms above his head, he glanced over at the Catoblepas that had lost interest in the two humans at the shore in favor of wandering the depths of the rest of the lake before returning his gaze to you. He lifted the camera to his face, pointing the lens at you and taking a picture before you could even say anything else.

“So… what are the sides to _______ that I haven’t seen?” Prompto winked playfully at you while skipping a few steps back for a wider shot.

You paused as you contemplated how to answer him. You were fully aware that he was intent on changing the subject you had inadvertently brought up, but that was okay since you were sure that he was going to think about it in the days to come. “Well, you haven’t seen the sexy side of me,” you let the words fall out of your mouth before you thought too much about it.

“Oooooh, now that’s something new,” Prompto didn’t skip a beat, taking pictures in stride. “Whaddya got for me?”

You blinked in shock. _Not even a stutter? Does he think I’m not serious?_ “Are you even ready for it?”

The snap of a lens answered you. “I’m always ready.”

A part of you knew that he was just flirting, but a bigger part of you - the part that was damn well fed up with being toyed with by Ignis and Gladio and left irritatingly helpless - wanted to test how far you could push the envelope. _Okay, let’s see how ready you are for this._

You lounged back, letting your limbs relax into what you hoped was a languid pose before flipping your hair to the side and pursing your lips in a sultry pout.

“Niiiice,” Prompto encouraged, taking more photos. “Don’t be shy for the photographer, now!”

You’re _the one that’s supposed to be shy around here._ Determined to make the young man choke, you then set forth in an endeavor to become the sexiest model that the land of Eos had ever seen.

Which was going to be hard because you had not the faintest idea on how to even be that.

At first, you just tried different poses; you rolled over on your stomach and kicked one leg up into the air, pointing your toes daintily as you rested your chin on your hands. Then you switched to laying on your back but arching your spine just enough to accentuate your bust while your arms helped splay your hair artistically around your head. You even tugged your jacket sleeves down from your shoulders and looked playfully back at Prompto while biting your lower lip.

The hyper blond just kept blissfully stepping to and fro around you, giving you a thumbs up and words of encouragement as he lined up perfect headshots, set up the depth of field, and toyed with the aperture to give detail to your form in a myriad of ways.

_Fine then. Let’s turn this up a few notches._

You discarded your jacket entirely and dropped it into the grass at your feet. Slowly, you began pulling up the edge of your top with the hook of your thumb as your other hand felt along the side of your leg. You paused right before you would expose your bra, and gauged his reaction.

Prompto kept snapping shots.

You pulled the shirt over your head and let it dangle on a fingertip before letting it fall.

He paused in mid-step, glanced over the camera at you for a split second, and then resumed.

You smirked. _I’ve got your number, boy._

Considering all of the special activities that you’d gotten yourself into as of late, it made the idea of stripping down to your underwear in public a little less embarrassing than it probably should have been. _Oh, how far I’ve come in such a short time._ You made sure to peel off your pants tantalizingly slow, pausing every so often to artfully show off a hip or a thigh as you worked them down. Eventually, they made it to the same pile the rest of your garments were in, and you set to work feeling along your body with your hands.

You closed your eyes and let yourself fall into the sensation of being a sexy goddess set to lure an unsuspecting mortal to bed. You flipped your hair back and forth, feeling the strands tickle your bare shoulders as you followed the outline of your breasts over your bra. You bent down to smooth your fingertips up from your knees to crest the swell of your hips and tipped your face to the sky, making sure that your mouth was open in a gasp that never quite left your lips.

Suddenly, you became aware of the lack of movement that you’d grown used to during your entire show. Save for the breeze and the distant sounds of the Catoblepas in the lake beside you, it was eerily silent. A flash of panic shot through you as you opened your eyes and whipped your head around. “Prompto? Where’d you-”

You barely had time to see him before his lips met yours. Frantic, heated, and hungry, you found yourself startled by the intensity he was pouring into the kiss, and you stumbled backwards and lost your footing. Both of you fell to the wild grass below, and you randomly hoped that the camera didn’t get damaged in the midst of it all.

What Prompto may have lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm. His hands seemed to follow the same trail as yours did during your little show, proving that he could pay attention to detail despite how scattered he seemed most of the time. You smoothed your hands along his arms as he kissed you, and traced the flaps of his vest before tugging at them. Prompto leaned back from you, and you took in his flushed face that made his freckles stand out. His baby blue eyes were dilated and slightly unfocused, and you placed a hand on his cheek.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, dear.”

The blond blinked for a moment before scrambling to remove the layers of clothing he still had on. You giggled a bit as you helped him get out of everything, making sure that he didn’t toss an errant sock off into the lake in his haste to strip down. Soon, he was beating you in the nakedness department, and you reached behind your back to unhook your bra.

“W-wait,” Prompto touched your arm, turning a deeper shade of red. “Can I do it?”

Your eyes widened, not expecting that request and not understanding why after all of this that you were embarrassed about it. “Um, okay.” Turning around so that he could access the clasp easier, you moved your hair out of the way and used the opportunity to try and control the blush that dotted your cheeks. You jumped a little as you felt his hesitant fingers brush your back and carefully undo the hooks that held the bra in place. His hands pushed the straps down off of your shoulders, and you turned back around to face him as the garment fell from you.

You did not anticipate this being so intimate, and it had you flustered in a different way. Ignis had seduced you. Gladio had bulldozed you. Prompto _adored_ you, and his innocence made you feel like you should be the one protecting him from yourself. It was all you could do but watch as he caressed your now freed breasts with his fingers in awe, repressing a shiver as he did so. Finally leaning forward, he placed his mouth over one nipple and sucked lightly, exploring the area with his tongue as he did so.

You gasped at the tentative touches he made as he switched from one breast to the other, lavishing the new one with as much attention as the last. Arching your back towards him, you braced yourself on your hands behind you as he finished with your chest and trailed his lips up from your cleavage to your neck, to finally capture your lips again. You let yourself lay back into the grass again, finding the act of weaving your hands through his hair far more preferable to holding yourself up as you kissed him.

Catching your fingers with his, he reluctantly untangled them from his locks as he detached himself from you, taking in a deep breath. Then, to your surprise, he reached for his camera and took a picture of you like that.

“I figure if you’re going to be sexy, then we should at least make it authentic, right?” Prompto joked, his voice shaky as he peeked at you from behind the lens.

“I guess so,” you replied, confused as to how you were rapidly devolving into a blushing virgin as time went by. He put the camera to the side as he contemplated you intently, and you fought the urge to squirm or fruitlessly cover yourself as he did so. _How is this boy managing to undo me without even trying?_ Looking down past your navel, he traced his fingers along the band of your underwear before giving them an experimental tug. You lifted your hips to allow him to pull them down your legs and to be the last garment either of you had on to be discarded.

Hesitating for a second, Prompto seemed to gather up his courage before delving right down to your dripping core, running his tongue from the bottom right to the tip of your nub.

“Ahhh!” You couldn’t help crying out as your hips jerked at the sudden sensation. He ended up having to hold your hips down with his arms as he lavished your nether regions with a veracity that both shocked and drove you insane. _Who taught him how to eat pussy like this?_ You writhed and gasped as he licked and sucked, biting your lip to keep from shouting. Every time you thought he was done, he just kept going, teasing the tip of his tongue at your entrance before lavishing your clit relentlessly.

Just as you thought that you were actually going to have to beg him to stop, Prompto came up for air long enough to lean back and snap a few more photos of you laying completely debauched beneath him. Your chest was heaving, strands of your hair were stuck to your forehead with sweat from all of the exertion, and you were fairly certain there were divots in the grass beside you where you had clawed the shit out of it during his ministrations.

“Having fun?” You quipped, trying to steady your breath.

“Oh yeah,” he replied. “This is my favorite photoshoot, after all.”

You reached up and snatched the camera from his hands, putting it aside as you pulled him down for another kiss. You tasted remnants of yourself on his lips as you parted them with your tongue, letting it dance across the edges of his teeth while you wrapped your legs around his waist. When he finally slid himself into you, both of you swallowed each other’s moans at the sensations that engulfed your senses.

Keeping him close as he set a vigorous and steady pace, Prompto detached himself from your lips to rest his head in the crook of your neck as he worked, panting unintelligible words into your ear. The top of his pelvis rubbed deliciously against your clit with his movements, and you clawed at his back as you felt your climax building up inside of you. You opened your mouth to warn him, but the feeling exploded out of you by surprise, turning what would be words into keening sounds that rolled with the breeze around you. Prompto grabbed for your hand and laced his fingers through yours as he followed you, almost choking on the intensity of his orgasm.

You both laid there, feeling each other’s heartbeats, unable and unwilling to move while the palpitations steadied to a reasonable level. You reached beside you for the camera and nudged your shoulder, rousing Prompto from his post-coitus daze.

“Selfie?” You grinned, holding the camera up above you two. He let out a small laugh and made a show of pushing his blonde hair out of his face to get ready before leaning into the shot with a peace sign.

“That… was amazing,” Prompto finally said, taking his camera from you as he sat up. He saw your eyes widen as you looked at his back, and tried looking over his own shoulder in concern. “What?”

“I might have gotten a bit… excited?” You apologetically perused the lines your fingernails had scored along his pale skin.

“Oh… so that’s why it stings. Huh,” Shrugging, he reached for his shirt. “I shall wear them as a badge of honor, m'lady.” Prompto’s voice adopted a ridiculous cadence, causing you to giggle and kick at his rear with your toes. Both of you dressed cheerfully, handing each other articles of clothing that had gotten mixed up along the way. Wishing you had a mirror to see how much effort you should to put into smoothing your hair into a style that wouldn’t give you away once you returned to the others, Prompto snuck up and placed a kiss on your lips.

“Thank you,” he blushed, becoming shy all over again. You reached over and hugged him tightly before grabbing his arm and leading him back up the hill where the Regalia slowly came into view, still parked on the side of the road. Gladio and Ignis were leaning against the side of it in the middle of a conversation when both of you approached, and Prompto hopped the small fence and looked around.

“Where’s Noct?”

“He decided to go and sulk with the fish, it seems,” Ignis supplied, folding his arms across his chest. “I saw him take his gear to the other side of the lake once it was evident that you wouldn’t be back as soon as he hoped.”

“Yeah, I thought you said you wouldn’t let the kid get carried away,” Gladio said. “Was the Catoblepas that majestic?”

The glance you and Prompto exchanged and the awkward silence that followed was a bit of a dead giveaway. Ignis gave you a knowing smirk and nodded. “I see that it was.”

You willed the flush that threatened to engulf your face away. _I hate it that he always seems to know everything before I can even prepare any kind of excuse._

“S-so anyway, should we go and pick up Noct now since it’s getting late, and- WAIT NO GIVE IT BACK!” Prompto shrieked as Gladio snatched the camera from his hands.

“What, you always want to show us your pictures!” Gladio turned on the preview screen and started browsing. “I just wanna see how badass this thing was that it caused you to…” He trailed off as he continued scrolling.

Prompto’s face was frozen in a caricature of horror that would have been hilarious if you didn’t know what was stored on the device that made Gladio forget what he was going to even say. He kept staring at the viewfinder, silently going from one picture to the next, his eyes getting progressively wider. Eventually, Gladio shoved the camera into Ignis’ chest to look for himself as he walked over to Prompto and gave him a hearty clap on the back. 

“Whatever you were doing to make her look like _that_ , you keep that shit up,” Gladio told him as Prompto put his face in his hands. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Oh…” Ignis coughed slightly while adjusting his collar. “These are… exceptional photos, Prompto.”

“I mean, damn… let me look at those again…” Gladio wandered back over to peer over Ignis’ shoulder at the screen. The two of them proceeded to murmur to themselves as they browsed, glancing up at the two of you occasionally.

_Why are they so shameless?_ You scratched the back of your head and looked apologetically at poor Prompto, whose hands hadn’t left his face yet. His entire body was flushing a bright shade of pink, contrasting with his blond hair.

“Uh… guys?” Everyone stopped and looked up as Noct stood a few feet away, holding his fishing rod. “What’s going on?”

Ignis cleared his throat as he lowered the camera. “We were just congratulating Prompto on his incredible photography skills.” He nonchalantly held the camera out to the man in question, who frantically snatched his camera back before climbing into the front seat of the car.

Noct narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he fixed the rest of you with an alternating stare. You fidgeted with your hands and looked out into the distance as Gladio idly started whistling. Ignis, who seemed to be the only one with any sort of decorum, walked over and opened the door to the driver’s seat and gestured. “It’s about time for us to be headed back, Noct. Would you like to continue?”

“… sure…” Noct slowly put his gear back in the trunk before slipping behind the wheel. He continued studying all of you as everyone got settled back in their places, and seemed to give up for the time being as he started the engine.

The other shoe dropping seemed to be inevitably close after all.


End file.
